


Our little game

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Infantilism, Magic dick, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow takes care of Emma after she almost froze to death in the ice cave; this leads to a little game between mother and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow still couldn’t believe that her daughter almost died in an ice cave. She felt her heart almost break when she saw her baby so pale and all shivery. She immediately prepared a warm bath for her girl. David and the others went out to the town line to try and help Elsa lower the ice wall leaving Snow alone to take care of Emma. 

Snow led her daughter to the bathroom, where the bathtub was ready and warm for Emma. Snow took her daughters jacket off and began to taker her shirt off. 

“Whaaattt theeee hellll?” Emma said as she shivered. 

“Please Emma let me help you” Snow pleaded as she hugged her daughter for behind.

Emma was too exhausted to complain so she just nodded. Snow began to slowly undress her daughter. She unbuttoned Emma’s shirt from behind sliding it off her cold shoulders. She continued by unzipping Emma’s pants throwing them to the floor. Emma was left with her bra and underwear. Snow moved in front of Emma she gave her daughter a hug and a soft kiss in the check. 

A part of Emma was mortified to let her mother undress her, but when her mother hugged her she felt a warm feeling in her stomach, her mother’s body heat made her feel better than any blanket could.

As she was hugging her mother Snow undid her daughter’s bra, she lowered herself to take Emma’s panties off.   
Emma was now completely naked. As a Snow began to stand up she saw her entire daughter’s body, she felt a little tingle in her stomach but she immediately ignored it knowing that her daughter needed her. Once Emma was naked Snow guided her to the warm water, she gave her daughter a hand to help her in the tub. Emma slowly sat in the bathtub feeling the warm water slowly slide over her body, she closed her eyes enjoying the warm feeling the water was giving to her cold body. 

Snow watched as her daughter slide down the bathtub, the feeling that she ignored no long time ago intensified. She knew that she shouldn’t feel this type of attraction to her daughter but she couldn’t help it. Snow kneeled next to the tub and stroke her daughter’s checks, Emma leaned to her touch feeling a warming feeling in her body again. 

“I almost lost you today Emma” Snow whispered as she kept stroking her daughter’s checks. 

The warm water helped Emma but she wanted to feel the heat that she felt when her mother hugged her. She needed more heat to warm her almost frozen body. A part of her wanted to suppress that need, but she was exhausted and in need of heat. “Could you join me?” Emma asked shyly. 

Snow looked at her daughter, she looked like a child who was to shy to ask her mother for help. Snow wanted to help her child feel better so she smiled at Emma and stood up. She took her shirt off and threw it next to Emma’s clothes. She proceeded to take her long skirt off. She looked at Emma again who was looking at her like a child waiting for a treat. Snow gave Emma a sweet smile while she undid her bra and slide her panties off. 

Emma looked as her mother got undress in front of her, she immediately thought that her mother was the prettiest woman in the entire world, after all she was the fairest off them all. Emma slid forward in the tub and Snow climbed to sit behind her. 

Once Snow was sitting at the tub she reached out for Emma and embraced her from behind bringing her close to her. Emma rested her body against her mother’s and signed in relief when she felt her mother’s body heat transfer to her. 

“I’m here baby, mommy is going to take care of you” Snow said in a soothing voice as she hugged her daughter. Emma relaxed in the embrace laying her head back against her mother’s shoulder, while snow hugged her daughter by the stomach. They didn’t say anything they just cuddle together in the warm water.

Emma could feel her mother’s breast pressing against her back and her mother’s hands in her middle. The events of that night came back to her, she knew that she almost died that night “I was so scared” Emma whispered as she snuggled closer to her mother. Snow now could feel her daughters behind pressed against her front; she had to suppress a moan. “I know baby, I was scared too” Snow responded as she pulled Emma’s wet body tighter against her own. She needed more friction; she needed to touch her daughter. Snow started to move her hand in slow circles in Emma’s tummy. Emma let out a sign. Snow couldn’t hide her desires anymore she started to move her hand upward towards her daughters round breasts positioning her hands just under Emma’s breast. She kissed her daughters soft neck wanting to make her fell pampered. 

When Emma felt her mother’s hands almost in her breast she flinched. 

“Shhh honey, I will make you feel good,” Snow whispered in Emma’s ear as she started to lick her daughter’s neck. 

“Mom?” Emma asked, she didn’t know what too feel, she knew what her mother wanted to do to make her feel good, but she didn’t know if she should let her.

“Be a good girl and let mommy help you baby” Snow said as she kissed her daughter’s ear, sucking the lobe very gently “Mommy has a really beautiful little girl” 

Emma blushed, her body was responding to her mother’s hands and mouth. She remembered how she used to fantasize about Mary Margaret, but she had to suppress her feelings once she discovered that the woman that she used to think about when she touched herself was her mother. But now that same woman wanted to touch her. 

“Ok mommy” Emma said in her best little girl voice.

Snow smiled when she heard her daughter call her mommy, this made her desire to grow stronger. She slowly moved her hands up caressing the sides and tops of her daughter’s breast using slight tugging motions she wanted to go slow and savor every moment, every inch of her daughter’s body. She slowly moved her hands around Emma’s breast cupping her breast with both hands and squishing them. 

Emma’s body wriggle against her mother’s her eyes closed and her breathing became soft sighs. Snow would occasionally leaned in and give Emma a kiss in the check. “I like what you are doing mommy” Emma sighed. Snow couldn’t help but feel that Emma was enjoying calling her mommy. She decided to play the game too.

“Baby, do you want to make mommy fell good?” Snow whispered in Emma’s ear. “Do you love your mommy?” 

“Yes mommy” Emma said loving that her mother understood what she wanted to play with her. 

“Kiss me baby” Snow said in a husky voice “Mommy loves kisses” 

Emma turned her head to look at her mother, she looked beautiful her checks were pink and her eyes had a little spark that Emma hadn’t seen before. She gave her mother a little peck in the lips. “Like that mommy?” 

Snow smiled and looked at her daughter, she was really enjoying this game. “That was good baby, but I want you to open your mouth and kiss me with your mouth open”

“Yikes mommy, with my mouth open!?!?” Emma asked pretending to be disgusted.

“Yes baby, you will like it. I promise” Snow leaned over Emma’s lips and licked them with her tongue. Emma responded with a warm flick of her tongue over her mother’s tongue. Their mouths opened and closed, lips slipping past one another. Snow found Emma’s nipples and rubbed them soothingly as she leaned further in her daughter’s mouth. Emma couldn’t believe how turn on she was, her mother’s lips tasted like heaven and her hands were making her fell as if she was in heaven. Emma moaned in her mother’s mouth and held Snow’s face and neck as she started to completely devour her mouth passionately, her tongue pushed into her mommy’s mouth feeling her teeth and soft red lips. They continued kissing for a long time until Snow finally broke the kiss 

“Did you like that baby” She asked Emma.

“Yes mommy” Emma said as she composed her breathing. Snow continued pinching and stoking Emma’s hard nipples drawing circles with her fingers. Emma snuggled closer against her mother’s heavy milky breasts. 

Snow started to move her right hand down Emma’s torso, making little figures with her finger slowly going lower and lower. Emma knew what was coming and she was dying to feel her mother’s fingers inside her. Snow’s hand was finally on top of Emma’s pussy, she cup it with her hand feeling the heat that radiated from it. 

“Mommy!” Emma moaned

“Mommy is going to take care of her beautiful baby” Snow moaned feeling Emma’s pussy “You are mine Emma, you are MY baby, just be a good girl and let mommy play with you” Snow’s hands started to slide up and down Emma’s slit. Emma laid her head back against her mother shoulder enjoying her mother’s hand in her most private place. 

“That feels good mommy,” Emma moaned louder.

“You are such a good girl Emma” Snow sighed as she slowly parted Emma’s pussy lips apart sinking her fingers inside her deeper and deeper “Let mommy play with you...mommy loves her baby’s pussy”

Emma spread her legs wide, her ankles over the sides of the tub giving her mother a better access. Snow’s left hand was still caressing her daughter’s breast and her right hand was in Emma’s pussy. Snow began to stoke Emma’s clit lightly making Emma moan loud. Snow’s finger slipped into Emma’s hole, in and out moving in slow circular motions. Emma turned her head and gave Snow a shy smile “I want another kiss Mommy” Snow immediately attacked her daughter’s mouth pushing her tongue inside her girl’s mouth. Snow began to pump another finger inside Emma faster and deeper. 

Emma couldn’t believe all the sensations that she was feeling, the warm water in her body, her mother’s delicious mouth in hers, and her mother’s hands in her breasts and pussy. She knew that she wasn’t going to last any longer if her mother kept her attack in her body. 

Snow knew that her baby was close so she slipped a third finger inside her daughter moving them faster and as deep as they could go. Her pinky started to play with her clit and her hands pinching her nipples.   
Emma began to move her hips against her mother’s fingers, making the water in the tub move in little waves. Snow held Emma tighter against her she started to buck her own hips against her daughter’s, making her pussy rub against Emma’s ass. Emma felt her mother hot pussy in her ass and that was all she could handle she let go of her mother’s lips and she had to hold on to the side of the tub. She loved the feeling of her mother’s pussy in her ass so she started to move her hips in circular motions feeling her mother’s pussy pushing up and down and closer. Snow began to moan just as loud as her daughter. She loved the felling of her daughter’s ass pressed against her pussy. Snow started to fuck her daughter moving her fingers in and out as if her life depended on it. Emma’s started to tremble and she felt the best orgasm of her life. She let out a loud moan and collapsed against her mother’s body. Snow kept thrusting her fingers inside Emma until her daughter’s orgasm subsided. Snow took her fingers out of her daughter’s pussy and snuggled her close to her holding her again by the tummy, giving her little kisses to her check. 

“You were amazing baby,” Snow whispered in Emma’s ear. 

“I love you mommy,” Emma said with her eyes closed her head resting in her mother’s shoulder, feeling relaxed and loved. 

Snow felt as if her heart could explode from happiness, her baby loved her and she loved her baby. “I love you more baby,” They continued like that cuddling and telling each other how much they love one another, until Snow felt that the water was getting cold. She washed her daughter and herself. Snow got out of the tub and lifted her daughter out and patted her dry with a soft fluffy towel. They both dry one another giving each other clean skin little kisses.

“Mommy?” Emma asked as Snow was helping her get dressed in her pajamas.

“Yes Baby”

“I want to help you feel good just as you helped me feel good” Emma said again in her little girl voice.

Snow looked at her daughter and she saw a little malicious spark in her eyes. Her daughter still wanted to play. “Are you sure baby?” Snow said taking her daughter’s checks in her hands. 

“Yes mommy” Emma said looking at her beautiful mother “You can teach me how to make you feel good. Would you teach your little girl to make you feel good mommy? Can you teach me how to play with your body like you played with mine?”

Snow felt the heat return to her body, she knew that Emma must have had this fantasy for a long time and she had to be honest this game was amazing. “Ok baby, let’s go to my bed and mommy will play with you for a little bit longer,” She said giving her daughter a kiss in the lips “Mommy wants to play with you more and mommy also wants you to play with her...this is going to be our little game ok?”


	2. Mommy's little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Snow play more in Snow's bed.

Snow told Emma to go and settle in the bed. Snow called David to tell him that he should stay at Granny’s because Emma needed to rest. She felt bad about lying to her husband but her little girl needed her more. 

Snow walked into the bedroom and saw Emma under the covers, only her eyes were visible “I love your bed mommy, is so soft” Emma said in a childish voice. 

“I am glad you like it baby” Snow said as she took off her slippers. 

“Mommy you have to take your clothes off remember? We are going to play some more!!” 

“Baby you know that mommys shouldn’t be doing this to their baby’s right?” Snow said, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this again?” Snow was feeling so contradicted, she wanted to keep playing, she loved her daughter and wanted to show her just how much she truly loves her but a part of her knew that this was wrong. 

Emma pouted and crossed her arms above her chest “Mommy doesn’t want to play with me no more?” 

“Emma I don’t know how to feel about this. We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s wrong and...”

“You promised!!” Emma yelled at Snow, she felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t want to end the game. Yes, she knew it was technically wrong, but it felt so right. 

“Emma please don’t get upset” Snow whispered almost in tears herself. 

A tear started to roll down Emma’s check and she turned her body away from her mother. She needed her mother, she needed to fell her lovingly touching her, she needed to feel the love of a mother that she was denied so long ago. She knew that this was a not a so traditional way to show love between mother and daughter but when has this family been traditional?

Snow saw Emma’s tear and felt as if she was going to cry too. “Emma?” Snow said as she sat in the bed. “Emma please look at me” Emma didn’t move. Snow knew that she had fucked up, she was basically the one who had started the game and there she was telling Emma that it was wrong. Snow lay in bed and wrapped and arm around Emma. 

“Baby? Mommy is so sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry” Snow said as she pushed her face into her daughter’s curly blond hair, rubbing her nose gently on her scalp smelling her; smelling her little girl “I want to keep playing with my beautiful little girl, but I was scared that we were going to do something that we shouldn’t be doing”

Emma still didn’t responded. Snow gave Emma a kiss in the head “Do you still want to play with mommy baby? Do you forgive me for making you cry?”

Emma turned her body around; she was now face to face with her mother. “Yes mommy I forgive you”

“I have such a nice little girl” Snow grabbed Emma’s checks and pushed her to her. Emma immediately opened her mouth to receive her mother’s searching tongue. Snow kissed her daughter tenderly; she wanted her to feel loved. 

“Mommy you have to take your clothes off remember?” Emma said in her little girl voice again

“Why don’t you take them off sweetheart?” Snow asked 

Emma’s eyes sparkled and she immediately took off the covers and jumped next to her mother. Snow saw that Emma was already naked. 

Emma looked down at her mother and gave her a shy smile; Snow was wearing a white nightgown. Emma took the nightgown and pushed it up Snow’s body revealing her mother’s thighs and underwear. Emma swallowed thick and licked her lips. Emma took Snow’s nightgown off completely leaving her mother in her underwear. 

“Do you like what you see baby?” Snow asked with a little smile, she loved her daughter’s reaction

Emma couldn’t speak; she only nodded. Snow sat up and kissed her daughter again. “Lay down baby, I want to play with you” Snow whispered in Emma’s ear. Emma shivered with anticipation and lay down in the bed. 

“Do you want mommy to play with you?” Snow asked huskily 

“Yes mommy, make me feel good like you did in the bathtub”

Snow smiled and stroke Emma’s check leaning down and giving her a quick kiss in the lips. “You are so beautiful Emma” Snow said as she kneeled in the bed next to Emma. 

Snow began to move her hands from Emma’s checks down to her breasts, she moved her hands slowly massaging her baby’s breasts, she moved her hands lower and took her daughter’s pink hard nipples in her hands and massaged them. 

“Ohhh mommy” Emma moaned.

“You have really cute breast baby,” Snow said as she began to take Emma’s nipples between her thumb and fingers, squeezing them gently.  
“Mommy!!” Emma moaned, she threw her head back as her mother rolled her nipples between her fingers. Snow could smell her daughter’s arousal and she knew that her baby was getting wet again. 

Snow lowered her head down to Emma’s chest and sucked her nipple lovingly. 

“Yes mommy!” Emma hissed as she felt her mother began to lightly chew her nipple. Emma arched her back forcing more of her breast into Snow’s mouth. 

Snow moved her mouth over to Emma’s other nipple and sucked on it too. Emma had never felt this way before, aroused and so loved at the same time. Emma placed her hand on the back of Snow’s head. 

Snow moved her hand down to Emma’s body, between her legs. Emma opened them giving her mother all the space she needed to touch her. Snow continued to suck on Emma’s nipple and began to run her fingers over Emma’s clit on a circular motion.

“Oh mommy, show me how much you love me!” Emma yelled

Snow continued to work on her daughter’s clit with her thumb but inserted two fingers in her pussy. 

“Don’t stop...” Emma whispered into her mother’s ear, her breathing was heavy. Emma looked down at her mother who still had her nipple in her mouth, Snow was looking up at Emma with such love and adoration in her eyes that that look almost made Emma cum.

Snow began to move her fingers faster, Emma let out a moan and Snow felt her daughter’s walls tighten around her fingers indicating that she was close. 

Snow finally let go of Emma’s nipple and looked at her deeply in the eyes “Cum for me baby...cum for mommy” 

Emma began to buck her hips up and down in ecstasy. 

“That’s it baby” Snow whispered pushing her fingers deeper “cum for mommy baby girl” 

“Ohhhh!! Mommy!!” Emma let out a scream as multiple orgasms hit her at once. Snow lowered her lips down to her daughters kissing her deeply, Emma continued moaning into her mother’s mouth. Snow still had her fingers deep into Emma’s pussy. Emma controlled herself and began to kiss her mother too. Their tongues began to dance together. Snow cradled her daughter until she had another orgasm. when Emma’s orgasms had subsided Snow sat up again looking down at her baby girl.

“Did you like that baby?” Snow was really aroused; she needed to feel her daughter touching her “Do you think you can make mommy feel good too?”

Emma nodded enthusiastically “I will try, you can tell me what you want me to do mommy”

“Don’t worry baby, mommy will teach you how to make her feel good, ” Snow said as she lay down in the bed.

Snow took Emma’s hand and guided it to her pussy. “Your panties are wet mommy! Why are they so wet?” Emma said as she felt her mother’s wet underwear. 

“Because I love you so much baby” Snow moaned as she began to move her daughters hands in her pussy. 

“So it’s like...love juice?” Emma asked with a shy smiled. Snow felt like she was going to cum right there. Emma was really good at this game. 

“Yes baby, its like love juice”

“Can I taste it mommy? Can I?” Emma asked with wide eyes 

Snow smiled and took off her underwear “Of course baby, I want you to” 

Emma moved down in the bed and kneeled on all fours, she was practically in front of her mother’s pussy. Snow looked at Emma and she shudder; she opened her legs wider. “Go ahead baby...touch it, pet it like a little kitten” 

Emma giggled “What a cute little kitten you have mommy” Emma put her hand on Snow’s pussy lips “They are so soft!” 

“Ohhh...mmmm touch me in the middle baby...put your finger in the little hole”

Emma bit her lower lip and pushed a finger inside her mother “Like that mommy?”

“Yes baby...go ahead and put another two fingers inside” Emma pushed another two fingers and Snow moaned loudly. 

“Move your fingers in slow circles baby...mmmm...ohhh yeahhh...I have such a good little girl!!...mmmm...move them in and out”

“Do you like this mommy?” Emma asked with a mischievous smile as she moved her fingers in and out and in slow circles. 

“Ohhh yes...yes baby I love it” Snow moaned, “I love what you are doing to my pussy”

Snow sat up a little and leaned her face to Emma’s who looked up and smiled “I love you baby” Snow breathed out as she took her daughter’s face and kissed her hard. “I am so happy we are making love baby, are you happy to love your mommy like this?” Snow said it slowly in a whisper. 

“Yes mommy...I love loving you like this” 

Snow moaned and kissed Emma again, this time it was more roughly immediately inserting her tongue inside Emma’s mouth. Emma’s fingers began to move faster inside Snow.

“Ohhhh...honey...mmmm” Snow breathe as she broke the kiss with Emma and she collapsed back in the bed “Baby you said you anted to taste my love juice...mmmmm...go ahead and drink it baby!!”

Emma smiled and lowered her head to her mother’s pussy again “How do I do it mommy?” 

“Just kiss it baby” Snow moaned and took Emma’s head and guided it to where she wanted it, near her clit.

Emma kissed her mother clit and Snow moaned louder “Stick your tongue out and play with my little bud baby” Emma did as she was told and she began to move Snow’s clit with her tongue “Ohhhh Emma ...just like that...mmmmm” Snow’s bottom rose up. 

“Now put your tongue where your fingers are baby” Snow said as she pushed Emma’s head down. “Put your tongue inside mommy’s hole” 

Emma pushed her long tongue inside her mother’s hole. Snow whimpered and moved her hips up and down into Emma’s mouth. “Ohhhh baby you are making mommy feel so good!!” Snow felt that she was close “Move up again and play with mommy’s bud baby” 

Emma immediately moved up and began to suckle Snow’s clit; she looked up and said, “It’s like a round lollipop mommy”

“Yes baby, suck mommy’s lollipop....mmmmm...I am so close baby!!” Snow moaned and grabbed Emma’s head and pushed her closer to her pussy “Move your fingers faster and deeper baby....yeahhhhhh...oh my...suck mommy baby suck me good...I love you so much Emma” 

Emma pushed another finger inside Snow and began to move her hand as deep and fast as she could. “oh god!! Just like that little girl!! Ohhhhhh....I’m cumming....make mommy cum baby” 

Emma moved one of her hands to Snow’s clit and began rubbing it in fast circles while she moved her mouth down to her mother’s hole again. Emma pushed her tongue deep into her mother’s pussy; sucking all her love juice. 

“Ohhh...honey!!...yes fuck mommy’s pussy...mmmm...drink my love juice baby” Snow felt herself lose control under her daughter. Her hips began to move like crazy and she was moaning with joy. “Ohhhhh baby!!!” Snow moaned loudly as she felt the best orgasm in her life. Emma felt her mother trashing so she hold her tight as she drank her mother’s sweet love juice, which drove Snow to another spasm.

Snow finally control herself and looked at her beautiful girl still kneeling above her. Her hair was a mess, thanks to Snow’s hands. “Did I do good Mommy?” Emma asked as she looked up at her mother.

Snow let out a little laugh and said “You did more than good baby...come here” Snow held her arms out. Emma immediately moved up to receive the amazing and sweet embrace of her beautiful naked mother. Emma snuggled into her mother’s neck 

“Ohhh Emma my beautiful baby girl” Snow whispered as she kissed Emma’s hair forehead and nose. She pulled away and looked at Emma with loving eyes “Thank you baby” Snow kissed Emma’s mouth long and deeply. “Why don’t we get under the cover and get more cozy?” They got under the blanket. 

“I love you mommy,” Emma said as she lay next to her mother. 

Snow turned her body so she could see Emma “I love you more baby girl” Snow whispered back and wrapped her arms around Emma’s warm body, smelling her, drawing her close to her again. Emma responded by hiding her face in Snow’s neck. 

“You are so cuddly baby,” Snow said smiling.

“Only with mommy” Emma whispered as she placed her arm over Snow’s breast “Why are your bobs bigger than mine mommy?” Emma asked innocently.

“Because my breasts have milk in them baby” Snow smiled feeling a little tinkle in her stomach. Could she breastfeed Emma? Could she finally make up for the lost time? “Are you hungry baby? Do you want to drink mommy’s breast milk?”

Emma looked up at her mother and her eyes filled with tears. She had wanted to feel close to her mother like this for such a long time. She knew that she had missed in so many things and this one was one of those things. 

“Oh sweetheart” Snow whispered as she saw a tear roll down Emma’s check, she immediately cleaned it with her thumb “I know baby...I know” Snow whisper in Emma’s ear as she brought her daughter closer giving her a warm hug. “I love you Emma, you are my baby girl...don’t you forget that”  
Emma snuggled her head between Snow’s breasts and hugged her mother close. Snow kissed Emma’s temple and whispered in her ear “Go on Emma, sweat heart...suckle them gently. It will help you feel better. Just close your eyes and drink like the baby you are”

Emma moved her head a little and Snow lifted of off her breasts to offer to Emma’s mouth. Emma took a deep breath and her lips enveloped her mother’s nipple, making them both moan softly. 

“There you go baby girl, suckle mama,” Snow cooed as she stoke Emma’s check with her hand “mmmm good girl” 

Emma inhaled deeply smelling her mother’s wonderful scent and moaned again. She began to suck but she felt no milk coming out, she began to suck harder and then she signed when she felt the sweet taste of her mother’s milk hit her tongue. She loved the taste and began to suckle harder wanting more. Emma felt that her mother’s nipple was the most delicious thing that she had ever tasted

Snow moaned a little when she felt Emma suckle her nipple harder. She kept stroking Emma’s hair “That’s it baby. Feed from mommy. These are all yours tonight” Snow said in a quiet sweet voice. 

Emma felt so loved and calmed at that moment, she swallowed happily as her mouth became full, she felt her mother stroking her face and hair as she nursed. Emma felt so tired; this day had been full of surprises. 

Snow sensed Emma’s mood and said “Sleep baby, mommy will take care of you tonight.”

Emma let go of the nipple and looked up at her mother “Will you be here when I wake up mommy? Will we play again tomorrow?” Emma said sleepily.

Snow lowered her head and kissed Emma “Of course baby, we will continue with our little game as long as you want to”

Emma smiled and went back to nurse her mother’s nipple. Snow continued to caress her baby’s hair and face until Emma felt asleep with her mother nipple in her mouth.


	3. Morning fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Snow play more the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the subscriptions and likes ;)

Emma woke up and found herself in her mother’s bed; she smiled remembering what had happened last night. They were face to face and Snow’s hand was resting in Emma’s waist. Emma admired her mother’s face; she was truly the fairest of them all. Emma slowly reached out her hand and caressed her mother’s cheek. Her skin was so soft. Emma leaned over and softly pressed her lips to her mother’s cheek. Snow began to stir and Emma pressed her lips softly to Snow’s mouth.

Emma pulled herself back and watched as her mother’s eyes slowly open. Snow smiled and Emma whispered “Good morning mommy” 

Snow took Emma’s neck and pulled her daughter close to her. They began to kiss softly, but the kiss turned more passionate as Emma’s tongue pressed against her mother’s. Snow’s hand move from Emma’s neck down to her lower back and to her soft ass making Emma moan in the kiss. 

Emma kissed Snow’s neck and lowered herself to her mother’s breast.

“Go ahead baby” Snow whispered as she cuddled her daughter to her breasts. 

Emma immediately took Snow’s nipple in her mouth again sucking hard. Snow dropped her head back, loving the feel of her daughter sucking her nipples, it made her feel different full off love and lust at the same time.

Snow’s hand travel down to Emma’s bottom again, feeling Emma’s muscles ripple in response, Snow squished one of Emma’s ass cheeks and Emma’s sucking got more intense making Snow moan again “You are hungry baby?” 

Emma nodded and Snow could see her smiling. Emma’s hand moved to Snow’s stomach and lower to the top of her pussy and down to her soft labia making Snow gasp softly. 

“Ohhhh” Snow moaned as Emma’s fingers brushed against her clit “Play with mommy’s pussy baby” Snow said hoarsely “Go on..play...play”

Snow moved her hand to her daughter’s inner thigh. Emma immediately opened her legs; Snow began to touch her daughter’s clit making her jerk and groan. Emma desired grew stronger and she inserted three fingers into her mother 

“Fuck!!! Yes baby!! Play with mommy!!” Snow moaned as she felt her daughter’s fingers inside her. Snow responded by doing the same for her daughter. Emma moaned and continued her suckling slowly biting Snow’s nipple.

“Mmmmm...that’s it baby suckle and play with mommy...just like that...faster Emma, faster” Snow moaned as she moved her hips towards Emma’s fingers. 

They continued to pleasure each other until they were both ready for release. Emma let go of Snow’s nipple and looked up at her. “Let’s cum together mommy” Emma moaned as she inserted her fingers faster and deeper into her mother. 

“Yes....mmmm...fuck!” Snow moaned as she continued to fuck her daughter. They both knew that they were close, their eyes locked in each other both moaning openly their bodies squirming against each other and they both came hard. 

“Mommy!” Emma moaned as she came 

“OHHHH” Snow moaned as she came hard too. She kissed her daughter hard in the mouth, Emma responded in kind grabbing her mother by the waist and pushing her closer to her. Their lips closed and opened in a passionately yet tender kiss.

“I love you Mommy” Emma said as she ended the kiss “I love you so so much”

“I love you more honey,” Snow said as she climbed on top of her daughter. Snow began to kiss Emma’s neck biting lightly at it. 

“What are you doing mommy?” Emma asked knowing well what her mother was doing. 

“I am loving you baby, do you want me to love you like this?” Snow whispered in Emma’s ear as she pressed her hips down making her pussy make contact with her daughter’s. 

“Mmmmmm...yes, love me like this” Emma moaned as she wrapped her hands around her mother’s waist. 

Snow continued to kiss and bite her daughter’s soft flesh. “I didn’t get the chance to taste your love juice last night” Snow said as she bite her daughter’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to mommy?” Emma asked innocently as her hand moved down to Snow’s ass “I made it just for you”

Snow looked up at her daughter and kissed her again, then she took the cover off them and she climbed down her daughter’s body. Emma watched her mother’s face go lower towards her pussy; it didn’t take long before contact was made. Snow’s tongue pressed hard on her daughter’s folds, then her tongue went upwards firmly in a long smooth motion. 

“Ohhhh mommy!!” Emma moaned loudly, nobody has ever made her feel this good and loved. Snow’s tongue was firm yet soft making Emma feel things that she had never felt before. 

Snow continued to lick her daughter’s folds up and down but firmly, she continued by licking deeper, dipping her tongue inside Emma’s pussy scooping her tongue up towards her daughter’s clit making a smooth contact with it. Snow continued doing this, she loved to feel her daughter writhing with each lick. 

 

“Ohhh mooommmm” Emma moaned as she looked down to see her mother completely devour her pussy. She pressed her head back pressing it firmly into the pillow “Don’t stop mommy!! Please don’t stop.....ohhhh soooo gooood!”

Snow finally began to lick her daughter’s sensitive clit, flicking at it quickly with the tip of her tongue. This made Emma moan and squeak louder. Snow began to alternate between licking her hole and lips and clit, surprising Emma with different sensations and pleasures each time. 

“I’m cumming mommyyy!!” Emma moaned loudly “Ohhhh yes...fuck!!” Emma couldn’t take it any longer she had the best orgasm in her life. Emma’s vision went blurry and hazy, after a long moment she returned back to clarity and saw her angel, her mother, looking down at her.

Snow smiled lovingly down at her daughter, reaching down to brush some sweaty strands of hair from her daughter’s forehead before stroking her cheek lovingly “You were so good baby, mommy is really proud of you...and mommy loves you so so much” Snow leaned down to give her daughter a deep kiss, they started to make out in the bed again until they heard the front door open. 

Snow immediately climbed off her daughter and covered both off them with the blanket. 

“It’s ok mommy,” Emma said as she closed her eyes and a breeze surround them, Snow feel as if she was suddenly wearing clothes. She turned around and saw Emma smiling up at her with a mischievous grin.

“Magic” Emma explained as she kissed her mother in the lips “everything is ok mommy, I won’t let anything ruin our little game” 

Snow took her daughter’s checks in her hands and kissed her deeply “This is our little secret baby...nobody has to know. I will go and tell your father that you are still sleeping so go ahead and get ready ok?” 

Emma smiled “Ok mommy, but when are we playing again?”

“Soon Emma, very soon...mommy loves to play with you so we will play again soon”


	4. The wait was worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I know I am going to hell...at this point is go big or go home! ;)

Emma walked into the loft and saw her mother in the kitchen island preparing some food. She smiled remembering their little game that had started last week. They hadn’t had the chance to play more because there was always someone with them.

“Hi Emma, how was your day?” Snow asked. 

“Good, I just drop Henry at Regina’s...is Dad here?” Emma said as she took her jacket off and hung it next to the door. 

“No, he took Neal for a little walk in the park” Snow said as she continued to cook. 

Emma smiled and walked towards her mother. She had wanted to be alone with her and she craved her like crazy. Emma was now just inches behind her mother her breath was heavy on the back of her mother’s neck. “Mommy?” Emma said as she placed her hands in Snow’s hips and her arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Snow moaned a little, she had missed feeling her daughter’s body close to hers.

“I’ve missed you mommy,” Emma whispered as she lowered down her head to smell her mother’s neck.

“I’ve missed you too baby” Snow said as she leaned her head to the left giving Emma a better access to her neck. 

Emma began nipping her mother’s neck, Snow signed, her body was immediately responding to her daughter’s mouth just as intensely as it did days ago. One of Emma’s hands slid up to her mother’s breast while the other was still at her hip keeping her close to her. Emma squeezed one of her mother’s breasts. Snow’s breath caught in her throat, she leaned back into Emma pressing her ass into her daughter’s pussy. Emma moaned and wrapped her arm around her mother pulling her even closer.

Snow moaned and raised her right hand and pressed it against the back of Emma’s head, pressing her daughter’s lips closer against her soft skin, she began to run her fingers trough Emma’s hair as she began swaying rubbing herself against her daughter. “Ohhhh mommy!” Emma moaned as she began to move her hips in circular motions trying to get more friction.

Emma’s hand moved down and went under her mother’s shirt they moved up again towards her breast, she rubbed her hands over the nipple making it hard. Snow shivered and let out a soft sigh.

“I am hungry mommy,” Emma growled in Snow’s ear as her hand tightened on her mother’s breast. 

Snow turned her head and grabbed Emma’s head pushing her towards her lips. Their tongues slipped and pushed against each other as if they were starving for one another, which they were. Emma ran her tongue between her mother’s lips, tasting her amazing flavor causing her to moan. Emma’s hand went down from her mother’s breast to her hips; she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand to her mother’s already wet pussy making Snow moan loud in Emma’s mouth. Emma began to run her finger in her mother’s folds.

“Do you want me to rub your pussy mommy?” Emma moaned 

“mmmm hmmmm...yes baby rub mommy’s pussy real’ good” Snow moaned and continued to rub her ass in her daughter’s pussy. Emma’s palm covered her mother’s pussy and she squeezed it, she began to rub her mother’s clit in slow circles with her thumb while she pumped her other fingers across her pussy.

“Oh, yeah, just like that” Snow moaned “Keep doing that...hmmmmm” She spread her legs a little wider and Emma began to rub her harder. Snow pressed her ass harder towards Emma’s pussy making her moan “Rub your ass in my pussy mommy” Emma was really close to cuming her mother’s ass was rubbing her pussy and clit. 

Emma grabbed Snow by the hips pushing closer to her. Snow began to move her hips in circular motions up and down in Emma’s jeans. “I am cuming mommy!!” Emma moaned as she came. They hear the front door open and they immediately move away from each other. 

“Fuck!” Snow said in a frustrated tone, she was so fucking close to cum. Snow immediately zipped her pants up and straightened her shirt. 

The dinner was really awkward Emma felt bad for her mother; she knew she was close to cum. They all went to bed both mother and daughter thinking about each other. 

Snow woke up from an erotic dream about her daughter; she was so turn on as she had never been before. She thought about waking up David, but she knew she wanted someone else...she wanted her daughter. Snow climbed up the stairs to Emma’s room, she slowly opened the door and closed it without making any sound. She saw her beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully. Snow smiled and walked towards Emma, taking a piece of her clothing with every steep; once she reached Emma’s bed she was completely naked. She took the blanket and climbed on top of her daughter, covering both of them again. 

Emma woke up when she felt a body on top of her, she would recognize that soft body anywhere; it was her mother. 

“Shhh baby, don’t make any sound,” Snow said as she kissed her daughter passionately, she took Emma’s shorts and underwear off “I need you to be a good girl and do what mommy says ok? I am going to pleasure us both at the same time...I want you so bad Emma...open your legs for me”

Emma did as she was told and opened her legs nice and wide. Snow moved her body so that her pussy was touching her daughters. Snow began to grind her pussy to her daughters making both let out a moan. 

“Shhh baby, we have to stay quiet ok?” Snow moaned as she continued to move her hips making their pussy lips flick against one another making them both shiver. 

“Ohhhh...” Emma moaned again. Snow placed her hand in her daughter’s mouth knowing that she wasn’t going to stay quiet. Snow snuggled her head in the gap between Emma’s shoulder and head “Sorry baby but if you keep moaning David will wake up...hmmmmm...and I really need to cum” she said as she licked her daughter’s ear.

Snow began to rub her cunt faster against Emma in long sliding motions. Their clits were pushing against one another making an audible squishing sound as their pussies slammed on one another. Emma’s muscles tightened letting Snow know that she was close. Snow looked up at her daughter and her face was full of desire and lust, she took her hand of her daughter’s mouth.

“Mommy” Emma whispered “rub your sweet pussy against mine...slide that little clit against my pussy, cum on my little kitty mommy”

Emma’s words drove Snow crazy and her hips started bucking up and down slamming even harder and faster into Emma’s slit. “ohhhh baby...you are making mommy squirt” Snow moaned. Both came at the same time and they were both covered in each others love juice. As their orgasm subsided they continued to slowly stroke their dripping pussies together. Mother and daughter were panting. 

Snow began placing soft sweet kisses all over Emma’s face, neck, and chest, sending shivers down Emma’s spine, which caused her to wriggle in the bed. Mother and daughter share a sloppy passionate kiss. 

Emma raised herself up and eased her mother off her onto the bed, she sat up and looked down at her mother with lovingly eyes “I love you so much Mom”. Snow smiled and said, “I love you more Emma” 

“Is my turn to play with you mommy” Emma said as she took Snow’s leg and lift it up to the air, she looked down and saw her mother’s wet pink pussy, she bitted her lower lip and she moved her body forward and her leg went over her mother’s thigh, she inched her hips towards her mothers until their pussy lips were pressed against one another. Snow let out a moan “Shhh mommy, we have to stay quiet remember?” Emma said with a mischievous smile. 

Emma slowly moved her hips as if she was looking for the right spot and when she finally found it she began to rub herself harder and harder with a desperate bucking motion. Snow’s body immediately started moving to the same rhythm. They stroked their cunts against each other again. Emma looked down and saw the action between their legs, a lustful look came over her and she quickened her peace and completely went crazy grounding herself harder upon her mother’s pussy making them both lost control. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Ohhh fuck!” She whispered as her whole body trembled and felt her mother cum again making her cum at the same time. 

Emma collapsed on top of her mother both breathing rapidly. “Where did you learn that?” Snow asked as she eased Emma off her and placed her next to her on the bed, both facing each other.

“A video” Emma smiled at her mother “I’ve always wanted to try it, and now I have you to try it”

Snow let out a little laugh “well that was amazing baby” she said before bringing her daughter close to her and kissing her passionately as if they were lovers and not mother and daughter. Emma responded in kind and kissed her mother hard.

“Can you sleep with me tonight mommy?” Emma asked innocently “I want to feel you close tonight and I want to wake up next to you”

Snow caressed her daughter’s check “Of course baby, I love sleeping with you” 

Emma snuggled close to her mother and rested her head between her mother’s soft breasts, she remembered the love she felt when she nursed from those amazing breasts and she wondered if she could do it again. She looked up at her mother and Snow smiled down at her “Go ahead baby” Emma lowered her head again and began to suckle her mother’s nipple making them both moan.

“I love you so much baby, you are my life and I will always love you...I will always love you Emma” Snow whispered as she stroke her daughter’s face.


	5. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated this fic in a long time, therefore this chapter is going to be long. 
> 
> Thanks for the subscription and kudos ;)

Emma woke up in her mother’s embrace; it felt so nice to wake up in somebody’s arms, especially if this somebody was the person you loved. She could easily get used to wake up like this every morning.

 

Emma opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were her mother’s angelical face in front of her, she felt warmth filled her soul. She never thought that she could love somebody so much; the woman in front of her was the most special person in Emma’s world. She couldn’t resist any longer, she leaned over and kissed her mother’s lips, she continue to give her little kisses in the lips until Snow began to stir.

 

“Hello baby” Snow whispered as she opened her eyes slowly “it is so nice to wake up with you kissing me”

 

Emma leaned over again and kissed her mother again, this time the kiss was more passionate, she slid her tongue in her mother’s mouth and Snow responded in kind losing herself in a heated kiss.

 

“I love to wake up in your arms” Emma said as she broke the kiss.

 

“And I love to wake up next to you...I love when you are in my arms” Snow said as she caressed her daughter’s cheeks.

 

Emma smiled and climbed on top of her mother “Do you like when I am on top of you like this?” she asked with a little smile.

 

Snow understood what her daughter wanted and she opened her legs as wide as she could, letting Emma know that she could do wherever she wanted with her. Emma smiled down at her mother and she started to move her hips down slamming her pussy against her mother’s making both of them moan softly.

 

Snow wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist locking her in close to her; she began to thrust her hips desperately against her daughter’s hips. Emma let out a moan.

 

“We have to stay quiet baby” Snow said as she moved her hands down to Emma’s ass checks pressing her even closer to her. Snow knew that Emma wasn’t really good at staying quiet so she pulled her daughter lips to hers and kissed her deeply as they both were close to climax.

 

Snow broke the kiss looking deep into Emma’s eyes “Emma, I love you so much, I love being with you”

 

“I love you more” Emma moaned as she thrust her hips faster and harder against her mother’s. Emma hugged her mother tight wanting to feel as close to her as she could, Snow mover her hands up and hugged her daughter by the waist. They continued to grind their pussies together until they couldn’t take it any longer and they both came at the same time.

 

“Fuck” Emma moaned and collapsed next to her mother in the bed. Snow smiled and turned around to wrap her baby girl in her arms again. They lay in the bed together giving each other little kisses along with tender caresses, their emotional bond growing stronger with each kiss and touch.

 

“What time is it?” Emma asked.

 

“Early, we still have some time to cuddle together” Snow said as she kissed Emma’s check.

 

“I have to wake up and get ready to go to Regina’s” Emma whispered as she buried her face in her mother’s neck licking it lightly “I have a magic lesson”

 

Snow moaned softly “What do you do in this magic lessons?”

 

“We cook mom,” Emma said sarcastically as she lowered her mouth and kissed Snow’s shoulders “We practice all type of spells”

 

“You are getting me all worked up again,” Snow said as she took her daughter’s face and made her look at her “if you want to leave, you better leave now”

 

Emma let out a little laugh “ok mom”

* * *

 

 

Emma walked into the loft later that evening.

 

“Hey dad” She said as she took her jacket off.

 

“Oh hey Emma, your mother told me that you weren’t feeling good last night”

 

Emma frowned and turned around “Oh yes, she insisted in staying with me the entire night” Emma said pretending to be annoyed.

 

“She worries about you” David said “did Henry told you about our plan?”

 

“What plan?” Snow asked as she walked in the kitchen.

 

“They want to go camping for the entire weekend,” Emma said smiling at Snow.

 

“It will be good for us...you know some bonding time,” David explained, “Can we go?”

 

“Is fine by me” Emma shrugged as if it was no big deal but in reality she was exited about this. She was going to have Snow all to herself for a weekend.

 

Snow smiled at David “Is fine by me too”

 

David walked up to Snow and gave her a kiss in the lips “Thanks. I thought about you two too. I told Red if she could babysit Neal for the weekend and she agreed. You two can spend the entire weekend together”

 

“Ugh!!” Emma whined as she sat down in one of the high chairs.

 

Snow felt a tingling sensation; she was going to have Emma all by herself for an entire weekend. Snow walked up behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her daughter’s waist. “Come on Emma, we are going to have fun”

 

Emma shivered and blushed she placed her face in her hands mainly to cover her heated checks.

 

“I will go take a shower, why don’t you girls chose a movie?” David said as he walked behind the curtain that separated the living room with their room.

 

Once Snow heard the shower running she kissed Emma’s neck “You don’t want to spend time with me?” Snow whispered as she nib Emma’s ear.

 

Emma moved her body around so she could be face to face with her mother. “Do birds fly?” Emma asked as she placed her hands in her mother’s waist bringing her close to her.

 

Snow wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck “An entire weekend for us...only the two of us”

 

Emma smiled and bit her lower lip already planning in her head what she was going to do that weekend.

 

“Should I be afraid of that little smile?” Snow asked as she moved closer to Emma.

 

“Maybe?” Emma said as she hugged her mother closer. They kissed passionately until Snow pulled away.

 

“We have to chose a movie,” Snow whispered as she let go of Emma and walked around the kitchen island to clean some dishes.

 

Emma smiled knowing that her mother ended the kiss because she was getting turn on again. She wonder if she should tell her about the new spell that she accidentally learned today. She got up and walked around the kitchen island, she wrapped her arms around Snow’s waist and rested her chin on her mother’s shoulder.

 

“Regina got upset at me today” Emma said

 

Snow tried to suppress the need to grind herself against her daughter; she knew that David could walk in any moment. “Why?” She asked as she continued to wash the dishes.

 

“I was reading something that I wasn’t supposed to read” Emma said

 

“What?”

 

“Wait and you will see” Emma said as she closed her eyes and concentrated in the spell, she felt a weird sensation in her pussy and knew that she had done the spell correctly.

 

Snow looked around the apartment “What should I look for?”

 

Emma smiled and pressed her hips against her mother. Snow’s body stiffened at the shock of feeling a bulge against her ass; unconsciously she pushed her body back causing her ass to grind against Emma’s magic dick making Emma moan softly.

 

“Emma...”Snow whispered softly, her tone wavering uncertainly between surprised and controlled desire.

 

Emma smiled and kissed her mother’s neck “I found this spell that can make me a boy mommy” Emma said trying to sound innocent, She glimpsed down saw her dick pressed into her mom’s ass.

 

Snow let out a moan and began to move her hips in circular motions as she felt her daughter’s growing erection. Emma smiled and held her mother tighter against her body, she felt how her magic penis began to grow and stiffen. Emma grabbed Snow’s hips and began to slam her bulge faster against her mother.

 

“Oh god Emma, this feels so good baby” Snow moaned as she felt her daughter thrusting her cock onto her ass.

 

“Snow!” they heard David yelled from the bathroom “I forgot my towel can you bring it to me”

 

Emma let go of Snow when she heard her father yelled. “Shit, he scared me.” Emma said with a nervous laugh.

 

Snow turned around and kissed Emma desperately, she reached down and took Emma’s bulge feeling her hardness.

 

“The towel” Emma moaned.

 

“Oh yes, the towel” Snow said as she let go of Emma and walked towards her room to give her husband the towel.

 

Emma stood there in the kitchen with a smile on her face; she had received the reaction that she was waiting for. She magically removed her magic cook because she found it hard to walk with a hard on. She moved to the sofa and sat down.

 

Snow walked out of her room and headed towards Emma. She sat next to her daughter in the sofa and held her face in her hands; she kissed her gently in the forehead and sat back down again.

 

“So what movie did you chose?” David asked

 

“I will head out to bed early” Emma stood up and walked towards the stairs “Night guys”

 

“Night Emma” David said.

 

Snow got up from the sofa and walked towards David. “Do you think she is still sick?” David asked

 

Snow felt bad about lying to her husband but she couldn’t tell him the truth, she couldn’t stop the little game with her daughter. “I don’t know, she is really stubborn. We should go to sleep too”

 

“Why don’t you go check on her? I will wait for you in the bed” David kissed Snow’s temple.

 

Snow nodded and headed upstairs to her daughter’s room, she found Emma sitting at her bed as she was changing into her pajamas. Emma’s eyes ran a trail up her mother’s body. They make eye contact knowing how crazy they were about each other. Snow bitter her lower lip and climbed into Emma’s lap straddling her, they look at each other for a moment with deed and intense passion. Snow held her daughter’s face in her hands and kissed her gently on the forehead again, then she lowered her lips and kissed her eyes, nose and cheeks, and finally she gave her a long and deep kiss. Once their lips meet Emma couldn’t hold it any longer and grabbed her mother’s hips pulling her closer to her. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulder as their kiss deepened, their tongues flicking and teasing against each other. Emma moved her hands to her mother’s hips slowly going lower to her butt, Emma moaned when she felt her mother’s soft smooth skin.

 

“Sweetheart, we have to stop” Snow ended the kiss “I won’t be able to leave if we continue”

 

“Got it, we have the entire weekend only the two of us so...”

 

“Yes” Snow gave her daughter a last kiss before going down to her room.

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning David and Henry left to their camping trip leaving Emma and Snow alone for the entire weekend. David took Neal to Granny’s while Snow took a shower.

 

“So...Emma” Snow said as she walked in the kitchen.

 

“Why don’t we go to Granny’s to have breakfast?” Emma said as she moved closer to Snow “I am hungry” she said getting closer to Snow; she placed her hand in her mother’s pussy. Snow gasped when she felt a weird sensation at her pussy but she ignored it, thinking that it was just a reaction to Emma’s hand.

 

Snow took her daughter’s face in her hands and gave her a long and deep kiss.

 

“We have to go mom, I am hungry!” Emma said as she broke the kiss and they headed towards the door.

 

They were walking down to Granny’s when they saw Happy walking towards them.

 

“Good morning sheriff” Happy said.

 

“I am off duty today, you can call me Emma” Emma said.

 

Snow never noticed the dirty little smile that crossed her daughter’s lips.

 

“Ok then good morning, Emma” Happy said and he continued walking.

 

Snow felt as if her pussy had exploded, she felt her clit was vibrating, her legs were shaking and then all of a sudden it stopped.

 

“ohhh, Emma what the fuck was that?” Snow whispered not wanting people to hear her.

 

In that moment the other six dwarfs walked by too.

 

“Good morning!” Emma said

 

All of the dwarfs said “Good morning Snow, and Emma”

 

The spell activated again sending shock waves trough Snow’s pussy her legs were shaking; it was so intense that she had to drop to one knee.

 

Emma helped her mother to her feet and looked at the dwarfs who were looking at Snow concerned “It must have been a leg cramp” the dwarfs nodded and kept walking

 

Emma placed her arm around her mother’s waist, she leaned over and kissed her cheek “I learned more than one sex spell yesterday” she whispered to her mother “Every time someone says my name your pussy will know”

 

Snow’s eyes widen and she looked at her daughter “You will pay for this Emma” she actually enjoyed the sensation in her pussy and she wanted to feel it again. The fact that they were in public and Emma was the one who cast that spell on her, it just made things more fun.

 

They got to Granny’s and they sat at the last table, Snow was next to the wall and next to her was Emma.

 

“Good morning Emma” Red said.

 

Snow felt the same vibration again and she placed her hand on Emma’s knee squishing it lightly.

 

“Snow are you ok? You seem...” Red said

 

“We had a little race to get here,” Emma told Red “I won of course”

 

 

“Oh Emma, Emma, you are so competitive” Red said and walked away to get their food.

 

Snow’s whole pussy was vibrating, it was actually humming “Emma please I need to cum baby” Snow whispered to her daughter, she felt as if she was going to explode.

 

“Then you need to make people say my name”

 

“You are going to pay for this”

 

Snow really liked the sensation in her pussy so she would wave to everyone so they would say her daughter’s name. Snow’s eyes had a slight glaze to them as if she was in the edge of having an orgasm but couldn’t really get off yet.

 

They managed to finish their food and Red walked over to take their plates.

 

“You know that if you say Emma enough times, you end up saying something else?” Snow asked Red, Snow really needed to cum.

 

“Really?” Red said curiously.

 

Emma let out a little laugh, her mother really needed to cum and she wasn’t going to stop at anything.

 

 

“Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma,” Red began to say over and over

 

Snow felt the same vibration and decided to just settle in with her head on her daughter’s shoulder, she was so close again.

 

“Ok stop” Emma told Red “It’s not true, she is just joking”

 

Snow’s face was priceless; she glared at her daughter.

 

Emma got up and took her mother’s hand leading them to the bathroom.

 

Emma got into the bathroom and opened each of the stalls; nobody was there. Emma closed the door making sure that it was securely locked. Snow looked at her daughter wondering what she was doing.

 

Emma got into her knees and unzipped her mother’s pants and lowered her panties then she pushed Snow’s legs apart. Snow’s pussy was really wet due to the constant stimulation it had received.

 

Emma looked up at her mother and they made eye contact as Emma stuck her tongue out and slowly moved her head towards her mother’s clit. Snow let out a little moan as her daughter’s mouth made contact with her clit. Emma placed her tongue in her mother’s clit but didn’t move it, Snow was so ready to cum so she started to move her hips against her daughters face rubbing her clit against Emma’s tongue.

 

Emma let out a little laugh “I can feel your pussy throbbing, and I want to make it up to you” Emma spread her mother’s lips with her fingers and ran her tongue along Snow’s pussy, Emma opened her mouth as wide as she could and covered her mother’s pussy, she began to fuck her with her tongue, her head moving back and forth.

 

“That’s it baby, make me cum...make mommy cum” Snow moaned as she jerked her hips. Snow took Emma’s head and pressed her closer to her pussy “Ohhhhh...yes Emma, I am cumming” Snow came hard on her daughter’s face.

 

Emma gave her mother’s pussy a last kiss before standing up and kissing her hard on her mouth. Snow hugged her daughter and put her mouth inside her girl’s mouth eagerly sucking it.

 

“We need to get home right now,” Emma moaned as she grabbed her mother’s ass “I want to make love to you”

 

Snow let out a little moan “Yes, we need to do that”

 

Emma unlocked the restroom door and she puffed herself and her mom into the loft. She didn’t want to wait one more second to finally have her mother.

* * *

 

They were now in the loft and they began to kiss deeply, removing each others clothes while they continued to kiss, their clothes were thrown all over the loft. Emma concentrated and her pussy was now a magic dick. They kissed as they made their way to Emma’s bedroom.

 

Snow lowered her hand and placed her hand in her daughter’s dick “Fuck, Emma you are big” Snow moaned as she began to stroke Emma’s dick. Snow pushed Emma in the bed and kneeled in front of her.

 

Snow looked up at Emma and gave her a mischievous little smile while she continued to slowly stoke her dick.

 

“Please” Emma moaned as she bucked her lips. Snow stuck her tongue out and gave a little lick to the head of Emma’s dick.

 

Snow couldn’t wait any longer and she took her daughter’s dick deep into her mouth as she began to swirl her tongue around it.

 

“Ohhhh...this feels good...keep doing it” Emma couldn’t believe how horny she felt watching her mother’s soft lips in her dick going up and down.

 

Snow felt lust fill her body and lost control, she began to suck harder and deeper. Emma started to slowly thrust in and out of her mother’s mouth. Emma threw her head over her shoulders groaning and moaning loudly “you are so good...mhmmmmm...faster mom....yessss”

 

Snow started to deep throat her daughter; she stared directly into her daughter’s eyes as she took her whole dick down her throat. Emma felt that she was going to lose it right there, she could see the lust in her mother’s eyes and it made her even hornier. “I love you so much mooooom...shit this is good...I am cumming mom” and with that Emma blew her load down her mother’s throat, Snow moaned and received her daughter’s love juice. Snow waited until Emma’s cock stopped spasming before pulling off of it.

 

Emma pulled her mother up in the bed next to her. Snow lay in the bed next to her daughter, watching her trying to control her breathing.

 

Emma turned around to her mother and found Snow giving her a sweet smile; Snow climbed on top of her daughter and kissed her gently. Emma sighed; she loved how her mother’s body was firmly pressed against her own.

 

Snow began to rock herself against Emma’s length whimpering into her daughter’s mouth, their kiss deepening. Emma held her mother close to her, squeezing her firmly, their breasts were pressed against each other and Emma could feel her mother’s hard nipples. She could feel her mother’s heart beat and she knew that her heart belonged to the woman on top of her.

 

Snow lifted her head up and gazed at her daughter with her eyes full of love. They didn’t need to say anything; they both knew that they had completely lost themselves in each other.

 

Emma’s hand traveled down Snow’s back as her mother breath began to increase, Snow closed her eyes enjoying her daughter’s hands.

 

Snow lifted herself up on her arms and Emma smiled up at her mother knowing what she wanted. Emma moved one of her hands towards her mother’s breast and began playing with one of her nipples while the other hand continued to travel down until she reached Snow’s firm buttock and down to her pussy.

 

Snow let out a low gasp and Emma smiled up at her mother’s face expression, she was almost addicted to her mother’s soft sounds and her face when she was getting exited “Emma...” Snow moaned when Emma began to roll her nipple between her fingers.

 

“Lay on your back” Emma told her mother “I want to play with you”

 

Snow nodded and lay in her back in the bed; she looked up at Emma with a loving expression in her eyes. Emma rested her head in one arm while her other hand moved towards her mother’s breast again, rolling her nipples.

 

Snow smiled at her daughter and took her magic cook in her hand, gently stroking it with her fingertips “Mhmmm” Emma moaned as she twitched in the bed.

 

“You like this?” Snow asked with a wicket smile

 

Emma moved closer to her mother until they kissed again, their tongues dancing together. Emma moved her hand down her mother’s torso.

 

“Please baby” Snow whispered

 

Emma smiled “Please what?”

 

“Inside me...please” Snow moaned as she wrapped her hand around Emma’s dick, stroking it up and down.

 

Emma moaned and kissed her mother’s neck “Not yet” she cupped her mother’s sex, feeling the wetness in her hand. Snow began to hump her daughter’s hand wanting to feel more friction.

 

“Emma...”Snow said looking at her daughter with desire “Please honey”

 

Emma loved seeing her mothers face like this, she pushed a finger inside Snow making her moan. Snow continued to move her body against Emma’s hand while her daughter kept penetrating her with her finger.

 

“I need you inside baby...don’t tease me anymore” Snow whispered to Emma.

 

Emma finally lifted herself up and positioned herself between her mother’s parted legs, she wasn’t done teasing her mother so she took her dick in her hand and began to slid it back and forth along Snow’s clitoris.

 

“Mhmmm...baby please” Snow moaned as she shuddered “Fuck me Emma...I need you to fuck me”

 

Emma let out a moaned when she heard her mother say that, she finally pressed her dick to her mother’s pussy. Snow let out a breath and her eyes widened and her lips were slightly open, she took her daughter’s hips and moved them towards her. Emma looked down at her mother and saw pure love in those eyes; she felt her mother’s body embrace her, her walls stretched to accommodate her as she finally filled her mother. Emma finally thrust inside Snow making them both moan.

 

“Mhmmmm” Snow moaned as she wrapped her legs around her daughter.

 

Emma began to thrust gentle, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of being completely connected with her mother. Emma’s thrust varied in angle and depth bringing them both different sensations.

 

“You are so good Emma,” Snow moaned as she moved her hands all over her daughter. Snow cradled Emma’s face and kissed her hard in the mouth, she wanted to show her daughter how much she loved her.

 

Snow hugged Emma making their bodies touch each other completely. Emma’s weight pressed Snow’s body into the mattress.

 

“Ohhhh....mmmmm” Snow gasped in Emma’s ear.

 

Emma thrust into her mother harder and faster, it thrilled her to hear those soft glorious sounds. Emma slammed into Snow and slowly backed out, she was slowly but firmly fucking her mother.

 

Emma took Snow’s face in her hands as she continued to move against and within her, their checks were touching as well as their breast. All Emma could hear in those moments were her mother’s soft moans.

 

“Don’t stop Emma” Snow breathed out in Emma’s ear, holding her daughter naked body passionately, raising her hips to meet her daughter’s thrusts, groaning at each shove “ohhhh baby”

 

Emma was moaning with pleasure hearing her mother moan with her, she loved the feeling of her mother’s folds hugging her dick.

 

“Harder Emma, harder baby”

 

Emma increased her pace and she began to pound Snow hard just as she had asked

 

“You are so tight...mmmmm” Emma said as she slammed her dick inside her mother, hitting that special spot “I fucking love your pussy momma”

 

Snow began to move her pelvis faster on her daughter’s huge dick.

 

Emma knew that her mother was close so she held her face in her hands “Cum for me mommy”

 

Snow looked at her daughter’s loving eyes and her first orgasm hit her like a bolt of lighting “Oh god!! Hmmmmm baby.....Emma!”

 

Emma continued to thrust uncontrollably into her mother, loving the sensation and her mother’s screams of pleasure.

 

“Fuck me baby...fuck my pussy” Snow screamed as she felt another orgasm

 

They look each other in the eyes as Emma dove into Snow harder and faster. Thrust after thrust, Snow was quivering from all the sensations her daughter’s dick was giving her.

 

Snow felt her daughter’s cock stiffened and throb, she knew that she would come “Emma...please baby cum inside me...fill me up honey”

 

“Mama.....” Emma let out a moan and exploded.

 

Snow felt her daughter’s cum fill her, the pleasure and the love they both felt was something indescribable. Both Emma and Snow continued to moan and move against each other as the last spasm of their orgasm subsided.

 

“Mom” Emma whispered as she ejected the last drop of her cum into her. She collapsed on top of Snow, sweat pouring from her forehead.

 

“Baby” Snow breathed out as helped her daughter off her into the bed. Once Emma was in the bed, Snow pull up the covers and covered them both. Snow moved closer to her daughter and kissed her lips tenderly.

Emma smiled and poured like a kitty

 

“I love you baby,” Snow whispered as she cradled her daughter in her arms.

 

“I love you more” Emma said as she wrapped her hands around Snow’s waist, resting her head on her mother’s breast.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open for suggestions or comments ;)


End file.
